


Having Compassion

by VeeVeeTheArtist



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Mario - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, mario and luigi dream team
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Antasma lives, Backstory, Bat sounds, Bowser is a little minor here, Freeform - Antasma, Guilt, I'm too scared to ask for one, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Some characters may be a little OOC bare with me please, lots of guilt, lots of shrieking, will tag more later, yay me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeVeeTheArtist/pseuds/VeeVeeTheArtist
Summary: (Noun: sympathetic pity and concern for the sufferings or misfortunes of others.)She can feel the pulses of warm energy from the magical stone…. Somehow… that gave her courage… "I.. I wish..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody to my first Mario fanfic! A while back, I started to play Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and just fell in love with Antasma as a character. Love his design and character to bits. I’d love to see more of him!! I was super disappointed to learned that he mcfreakin dies at the end aaand I was having none of that. 
> 
> I made some slight changes to the canon plot to make this fic work.   
> Firstly Browser doesn’t straight up betray Antasma. Here he is tired from both the dream battle and having a lot of his energy practically eaten so he still is ‘buddies’ with the Bat King because it works in his favor.  
> Secondly Peach and the Dream Stone are already on the top of the castle with Antamsa and Bowser. Both are planning to drain her peachy powers to defeat Mario and Luigi then take over the world! Of Course!  
>  Peach is close enough to the Stone to make her own wish.
> 
> Again this is my first time writing any of the mario characters so feel free to PM if I got anyone wrong. I will most likely come back to chapters to fix them up later if I have successful thought up something different and better for the story :)
> 
> With all of these in mind, let us begin the story yes? :D

[Everyone]

Breathe…

Just Breathe… She told herself over and over. Staying awake is a task she wasn’t well equipped today. Her latest kidnapping costed her a great deal of energy and it showed. Risking a glance around, she briefly watched the clouds zip by, then to the pulsing purple vines, and finally onto a Stone that glowed all the colors of the rainbow. All reminders of her newest prison.

Neo Bowser castle...

High above the land and on top of the clouds, the air here is thin. Peach gasped for breath, dragging her body up and onto her elbows. They shock with fatigue and the weight of her body. Peach briefly wondered if staying awake is worth all of this trouble, it would be much easier to just… lay down, tuck her arms under her head… close her eyes…

Her hand slipped, almost falling face first into the ground and jostling her foggy mind into staying alert. She may be a trapped princess, but she had dealt with worse and will not let that bat have satisfaction with her weaken state. Shifting her body a little, Peach sighed heavily. All she can do is wait, alone with her thoughts…

She didn’t have to wait every long however. Peach blinked a few times as suddenly the purple vines stopped shining then turned a pale grey and finally shrivelled up into twigs. A few seconds later, Peach could hear some shouting then heard the flapping of wings fast approaching.

Peach forced herself to hold her head high. All of her body and mind scared in protest, tired and afraid. However She wanted to look at her captor in the eye. Or eyes, in this case. Antasma flew into the air with grace, even though there is two VERY large hands clutched on the lower part of his tiny body.The owner of the hand let go of the king bat and landed on the ground with a loud THUD. Peach felt the ground shake a little and had to steady herself.

Bowser slowly got up with a groan, Antasma fluttered around him while making some soft chirping sounds. Peach observed that the Koopa King looked and seemingly felt as terrible as she is judging by the way he has his hands on his knees. Breathing in deeply, Bowser stood up then glared at the purple bat. 

“Gaaah… I feel like a castle crashed on top of me… you just had to drain me dry..” Complained Bowser, blinking a few times to rid himself of his own fatigue. He rubbed his face a little, all the while still glaring at Antasma.

“SRCEECH… Ah my apologies my friend.” The Bat King spoke, grinning widely. Dark purple clouds swirled around him as he popped into his true form then floated closer to the ground. “It appears I that haff took must more that I thought. But no matter!”

Antasma dramatically threw his hands up into the air, his cape billowing in the wind as he proudly spoke.

“SCREEE-AHEHEH!! Soon the Dream Stone will be at full pover once more! SCREEE!!” He thought pointed towards Peach, who tried not to flinch. “Und vith the pure holy pover Peach possesses! Nothing vill stop us! SKEELEK!”

Bowser muttered something under his breath as he stood. This clearly wasn’t going the way he envisioned it and by the look in his inpatient eyes made Peach shiver a little. Antasma didn’t seem to notice as he just stood proudly next to the koopa king. 

“N… No..” She huffed, trying her best to put on a brave face. Her soft catch the attention of the Bat King, he slowly turned to look at Peach, an evil glint in his narrowing eyes. “M-Mario will s-stop you..!”

Antasma’s toothy smile grew to an impossible size while he floated to her, not missing the chance of giving the princess a little spook. He let out a low hiss, intending and succeeding in frightening the princess, who looked at the Bat King in wide eyes.

“My dear…” He said smoothly, placing his hand back under his cape “It is already over for your friends…” 

Peach’s squinted her eyes in confusion for a second before a swirl of color caught her attention. With horror in her eyes, Peach realized what he meant. She turned her head towards the Dream stone and saw that it was glowing brighter than ever. Its ancient power is at maximum. Mouth hanging opening, a cold dread formed in the pit of her stomach and she shivered while Antasma chuckled. 

Before she could say another word, a loud CLANG echoed in the air. Everyone looked over to the elevator. Bowser growled, Antasma hummed in irritation, and Peach let out a gasp of joy. Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Dreambert stood (and floated) proudly on the pad. Determination glinted in their eyes and all of them quickly left the pad behind and ran over to the evil duo.

“M-Mario!” Called out Peach, overjoyed to see her hero. She has complete faith in him, he has never failed her before and she is sure he won’t fail her now.

Antasma laughed as he floated over to Bowser.

“SCREEP!! Impressive, to haff made it this far!” He said with a smirk.

“Antasma! Hear me!” Said Dreambert, he clenched his fists into tight balls and his eyes filled with a righteous rage. “This is the end of you! This time, I will ensure you will never return.”

“SCREEK! I haff heard those vords before, a long time ago…and yet here we are! This time things vill be a little different, I haff Bowser on my side! SCREE!”

The Koopa King glanced at Antasma before folding his arms together and stared down at the pair of his greatest enemies, smiling a toothy smile at them. 

“Gwahaha! Yeah! This time will be different!” He said he thrust his head towards the dream stone and Peach. “With the combine powers of the Dream Stone and Peach, there is nothing you can do!”

The ground shook a little as the Dream Stone’s glow changed into the color white and came to life. Peach gasped then cried out in pain as she felt her very life energy was being drained from her body and funneled into the stone.

“SCREEK!! Bowser, together! Let’s make everyone suffer! SCREEE!!” Called Out Antasma. He flexed his long sharp claws and his teeth chatter together in glee, eager to end this.

“Antasma no! You must put a stop to this! Think what you are doing!” Cried out Dreambert, his eyes widening in horror as he is forced to watch Princess Peach energy being forcefully drained from her and placed into the Dream Stone.

“SCREEEP!! But I haff!” Mocked Antasma “und this is vhat I haff decided!”

Through her tears, Princess Peach watched as the Dream Stone slowing floating up into the air. So many thoughts flooded her pained mind. The thought of her friends, the thought of Mario being hurt and defeated, the thought of her kingdom, and the thought of her people.

Each and everyone one of the is going to suffer forever if this beast’s plan came through. The thought of such evil made her cry even harder. She bowed her head in defeat, perhaps this is the end after all.

She was helpless to her champions and to everyone. She couldn’t do a thing while Mario and Luigi flung themselves at Bowser and Antasma. Peach could barely keep her eyes open to watch the battle. She can, though, hear it. The battle sounded hard and painful. Antasma would cry out spells that buff and sometimes heal Bowser while the Koopa King would guard his fighting partner. He roared out when he hit the brothers with brutal attacks from his fists and fiery breath.

Antasma created bottom pits of darkness, threw balls of dark matter, duplicated himself to confuse the brothers and sometimes exploded into a swarm of bats.  
Bowser still used his usual attacks. Throwing hard punches and billowed out fire from the Giant Koopa’s maw, burning everything in its path. Mario and Luigi did their best to counter and dodge the attacks, but they are not perfect and sometimes they slight up. Each mistake was costly and often they had to waste time to consume mushrooms to recover enough to continue to fight. Sometimes their heals was in vain as the raw power coming from both attacking parties would just brought their health back down and even lower on some turns.

“SCREEET!!! Bowser! It is almost time to take your vish!” Called out Antasma, sensing the Dream Stone’s wish granting power awakening.

Struggling to keep her body up, Princess Peach slowly looked up and at the stone. It was glowing like the sun and felt the power pulsing in it. There was so much power in that stone, enough to grant wishes… Wishes… 

Suddenly in her pain laced mind, a thought, an idea formed. It was crazy, it was stupid, and possibly life ending yet such a simple, amazing idea… Gasping in pain, Peach summoned all of her remaining strength to forcefully pushes herself up into onto her hands and started to drag her body toward the stone. Every fiber of her being is screaming at her to stop! It’s too much! Please stop moving! She ignore the pain the best she can as she slowly and painfully crawled towards the Dream Stone.

The first one to notice Peach’s movement towards the stone was Antasma. He shrieked in such a way that cause everyone to pause in combat and protect their ears. Peach flinched and collapsed into a pitiful heap. 

“SCREEEK!! Vhat are you doing?!” He shouted, zipping over to the fallen princess and picked her up by the back of her dress. She couldn’t move, her body was finally giving out from all the stress.

“Hey!” Barked Bowser, turning to look at Antasma, huffing from the battle “You be gentle with her! She’s mine!”

Antasma ignored the enraged Koopa King in favor to glare in Peach’s tired eyes. He lend in close to her paled face, teeth bared and eyes glared.

“You think you can just valk up to the Dream Stone?” He growled, hatred and rage in his voice. Peach whimpered a little as fear began to form in her cloudy mind. “I should send your mind into the deepest part of Dream World then drain your body’s pover drain for being such a path-! .”

Antasma didn’t have time to finish his threat as Bowser growled loudly. The Bat King turned to watch Bowser practically charging at him, clearly not liking the way he’s threatening Peach.

“Back… OFF!” Rumbled Bowser, forgetting the tired hero duo behind him. “No one is harming Peach.”

Antasma turned to look at Bowser and snapped back “SCREEEK! She was making her vay to the Dream Stone! Ve can not let that happen!”

“That’s still no excuse to handling her like she’s a scrap of meat! Put her down this instant”

“SHRIEEEEE NO!!”

While the two bickered, Peach looked back at the Dream Stone. So close, yet so far… She can feel the pulses of warm energy from the magical stone…. Somehow… that gave her courage…

“I… I…” She couldn’t speak correctly, the stress, the thin air, the way her dress strangled her body.

“Bowser my friend! SCREEE!! If she obtained the Dream Stone all of our vork vill for not!”

“She’s the one of the main reasons I’m putting up with you! If you are going to harm her then the deal is off!”

“VAIT VHAT?! SCREEE! Vhat is the meaning of this ‘putting up’?!”

With a heavy sigh, Bowser’s shoulder slumped and looked up at the sky as if asking why. Just why… Looking back at Antasma’s confused face, he decided that the jig was up.  
“The ‘meaning of this’ is that I have been just pretending to be buddies with you! I never wanted to be partners with you in the first place! You were just useful for my own plans! And you were too stupid to realize it!”

Antasma stood there shock written on his features. His shoulders slumped, mouth slightly open, and his eyes a little wider. He was truly stunned.

“You’ve never… vanted…” He mumbled out, momentarily forgetting Peach. 

“I… I wish…” Gasped Peach, struggling to draw in breath. She reach out for the Stone, feeling the magic seemingly drawn to her, and danced around her fingers. Antasma finally noted what Peach is doing. He snarled as he harshly shook her then brought her closer to his fanged maw. She gasped and let out a tiny yelp.

 

“SCREEE ENOUGH! You pathetic girl!” He shouted cruelly. In her dazed mind, Peach could not understand how dark and evil this… this thing is! She could understand Bowser, she could mostly understand all the other villains she encountered… but she could not understand him...

The final straw for Bowser was when Antasma wrapped his free hand around Peach’s neck, as if to strangle her. He roared and began to charge at the Bat King.

Everything was happening too fast. It was too much! Peach closed her eyes, her hands on the arm of the Bat King. Then the strangest thing happened.. While her eyes were closed and her sigh dark, she could still see the Dream Stone. It pulse with a rainbow tinted light, warm and inviting. Peach summoned what little strength she still possess. She lifted her head and away from her captor, tears in her eyes then she opened her mouth to scream out the first thing that popped in her mind.

“I wish you have compassion!”


	2. Chapter 2

[Antasma]

“I wish you have compassion!”

For a brief second, time stood still. Everyone was staring at Peach, surprised and a little confused. Antasma seemed the most confused, mouth slightly open and his head tilted to one side. Then, before anyone could question on Peach’s sudden outburst, an explosion of color briefly blinded everyone.

The Dream Stone, rapidly changing to every color imaginable, shined like the rising sun. The light collected itself at the very top of the magical stone, forming a small baseball size orb,then it rocketed upwards into the magically blacken sky. All eyes were on the light, shining like a star in a cloudy night sky before it then arced downwards, shooting itself towards the King of Bats.

Antasma only had enough time to screech of surprise before the light hit him squarely in the chest. The impact was rather anticlimactic, being just light there was no force to behold. However, Antasma did staggered backwards, gasping for breath. He dropped Peach to the ground, happening forgotten she was even in his grip. 

There was a burning sensation that heated his soul. Antasma desperately clawed at his chest, in a vain hope to rip out the light that fazed through him. It. Hurts! This… HURTS! The King of Bats, let out a cry so loud everyone cringed, and closed his eyes tightly, hunching over. Never in his life as he felt this kind of pain, he could not understand it.

Then the burning sensation started to spread. It travelled up and down his body, seeping into his arms and head. It felt as if someone set him on fire! Antasma silently beg to whoever was listen to please stop this pain!

After what felt like eternity, the fire died down, leaving him cold… There Antasma stood, shaking and breathing hard. Slowly he opened his eyes to squint at the stone floor.

“Erm… What just happened?” Ask Bowser, unsure what to do.

Antasma panted, a whirlwind of emotions swirled in his mind. He felt angry, confused, relief, and… something else… A new emotion he is unsure of. It was the first time he felt this, Antasma didn’t know the name of it… Surprised by this sudden new emotion, Antasma straighten a little, his clawed hands still over his chest and his fanged maw hanging open, gulping air greedily.

The first thing that he saw was the princess. Hatred filled his mind and eyes, how dare she! How dare she used the dream stone! After a thousand years of forced slumber and careful planning, how dare she casually use the power to wish!!  
He let loose a primal snarled and lurched towards her. Peach flinched, a small cry of fear escaped from her throat. Antasma stopped in mid launch, the strange emotion grew until he felt his insides twisted. The nightmare bat clamped his mouth shut and his face twisted in confusion… 

‘Vhat… Vhat’s goin-’

Before he can finish his thoughts, a large fist grabbed Antasma by the back of his cloak and violently yanked back.

‘AHCK-’ Antasma choked against his cloak and was suddenly thrown back. He was flinged into the air and tumbled a bit before correcting himself. He hissed at the giant Koopa, his former teammate now turned foe.

“I do not know what just happened,” Barked Bowser, smoke and steam escaping from his mouth, “but you were going to hurt Peach and that’s a good enough reason to clabber you!”

Antasma hissed at Bowser and was about to shoot back a retort when he heard behind him. He whipped around and glared daggers to odd group. He has completely forgotten bout the two meddling human brothers, that annoying star sprite, and above all else, that wretched pi’llo prince. Antasma snarled at the group, rage building in his chest. They were the ones that cause his perfect plan to fall apart like a house of cards.

The brothers responded by changing their tired stance into a combat ready, raising their fist and their eyes filled with determination. The star spirit bared her teeth, matching the King of Bat’s glare with her own. The prince changed his stance to combat ready himself, bowing his head a little and stared into Antasma’s gleaming eyes. Antasma can see the same determination in his eyes, the same one he held against him for so long, and… something else. Antasma’s lips drooped down from a snarl to a small frown. 

He never really stopped to give Dreambert a real good look, he was too busy with his plan. The prince looked… tired. Tired and a little scared. Antasma can easily guess why, 1,000 years of neverending nightmares can take a lot out of you. On top of that, the rpince is once more trying to stop him from taking the world for himself. Not once he was able to rest, to recover from such torment, not a single chance to stop and relearn the world around him, not once is he able to just stop to help his people whom he loved with all of his heart, all of his attention and what little strength he possess is on him, Antasm. And That made him feel… made him feel… feel...

Antasma felt that same something in his chest, it twisted and churned, like something was about to break. Rubbing his aching chest, Antasma gritted his teeth then flung his free hand into the air, summoning a dreamy portal. Antasma watched Dreambert face changed to confusion then into shock. When the portal was safe enough to enter, Antasma changed into his flight form and flew into the portal. The King of Bat didn’t bother to wait for the prince to say a word nor waited for the brothers to react. He heard Dreambert yell out his name and the rapid footsteps that followed him. Fools they are… by the time they could reach the distance to jump in, the portal will be closing.

With a single thought, the portal collapsed and effectively cutting off the connection from Reality to Dreams… Antasma flew through the dream world, he needs a safe place to rest and think. He allowed his mind to wonder as he flew, not caring where he will go, he just needed to fly into the depths of the Dream World.

So much as happened in those short moments. Standing on the rooftop of the Neo Bowser Castle, ready to fight the Mario Brothers with Bowser at his side… Antasma growled through his teeth when the thought of Bowser, still hurt and angry at the Koopa King. Truly he thought that perhaps they could rule the world together, or the every else for a while. 

Then his mind wandered to the Princess, that caused the King of Bats to let out a terrible hiss. Keeping her nearby was a terrible idea, how in the world did he allow himself to be convinced by Bowser to have her there when it would be much easier and safe just to lock her up somewhere. That mistake cost him dearly, and in a way he did not excepted. He sincerely thought she would have fainted from the amount of energy the machine stole from her and yet her will was stronger.

Antasma spat in disgust and rage, he would just love to send her into a night terror and watch her squirm. The mental image brought an evil grin to his lips. To see her pretty little face contorted in fear would be a treat, to ruin those pretty innocent eyes forever. Unfortunately, his brief moment of sadistic pleasure was brought to a stop when a pang in his chest. Antasma groaned a little and slowed down to a stroll, taking deep breaths… This strange feeling, Peach’s wish… The Bat King gritted his teeth and shivered. He hated this new feeling. It gave him the desire to simple cry out in distress, bury his face in his clawed hands, and… and…

Antasma almost ran into a wall face first when the realization struck him. This feeling, it was regret. Regret… In his chest, he felt regret for scaring Peach, regret for causing so much hurt to her, and to the Pi’llos. To see the suffering he cause made him to feel grief, all the suffering… He did this… 

Antasma morphed into his true form, he collapsed onto his knees and clutched his aching chest. He get it now, her wish… Her terrible, terribly wish. That’s the cause! The reason it.. Hurts so much! His body started to shiver as something he never in his wildest thoughts could possibly happen. Hunching over himself, Antasma opened his mouth and wailed.

Antasma, King of Bats, Bringer of Nightmares, Terror of the Night… is crying with regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Antasma got the case of the feels!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

What’s this? A new chapter? After like forever and a half??? Whoa!

Y’all I am so sorry it took so long to post get to this chapter… I intended to continue this must faster! Buuuut I am a forgetful little writer so when something slips out of my mind, it sometimes takes a little while to come back to me. Now that I am back, I seem to have went a little overboard with the writing so do forgive me on this one. <:D

Anywho! Thanks for the patients and enjoy the long awaited continuation!!! 

~@~@~@~@~

[Peach]

Oh how quickly time flies… Peach sighed into her pillow, eyes half closed and staring into nothingness. It has been almost 3 weeks since the defeat of Dreamy Bowser and the sudden disappearance of Antasma, yet the memories of those events still felt fresh in her mind… The look on the Bat King’s face when he was about to attack her...

Peach opened her eyes fully and glanced around the dark room. Her room was much more modest compared to her’s back at home. Two simple yet cozy beds, a large bed stand in between, a nice red, blue, and green rug, a bathroom on one side of the room and the door lending out on the other. Her dear Toadsworth is sleeping in the other bed, his light snores brought the princess an odd sense of comfort. 

Glancing back, Peach briefly stared out of the window next to her bed. Night still ruled the sky and everyone on the island slept, everyone but her. The stars here shown bright and she could barely make out one or two star constellations. It was all just beautiful… Shame she can’t appreciate it right now.

Turning away from the window, Peach laid on her back for a few more minutes before finally sitting up. She craned her neck so she can look out of her and Toadsworth’s open hotel door, hoping to see if the denizens of the room across from theirs are awake too.

In the dark, it was hard to make out their neighbor’s room. Peach can juuuust make out the silhouette of two beds, both lumpy with their respective owners. Peach couldn’t see any movement so she assumed both Mario and Luigi are still asleep. With silence as her only company, Peach figured that she should try and get some sleep. After all, in the morning she, Toadsworth, Starlow, Mario, and Luigi will make their way back home, to the Mushroom Kingdom. 

Dreambert has insisted that now with his people awaken thanks to the help of the brothers, he is confident that Antasma will be found and will be punished for his crimes! They won't make the same mistakes all those years ago. Mario was a little hesitant about leaving and needed a little more reassurance from the prince. Dreambert has pointed out that now since the Dream Stone has been turned into a nearly infinite pile of coins, there is not power source Antasma can use for his gain. Not only that, he has no allies since Bowser betrayed him and Dreambert has his re awaken army! Antasma is outnumbered and out powered.

Antasma… Peach wondered where the nightmarish bat is and what is he doing, the last memory involving him was when she made her wish after that she fainted. That scream haunts her... A while later, she woke up from in some form of hospital, Toadsworth has informed her what happened. Antasma has disappeared into the Dream World. Closing her eyes, Peach sighed into her pillow and, for the third time, tried to go to sleep...

Peach frowned suddenly, something doesn’t feel right… Assuming she just wasn’t comfortable, she shifted in her covers into hopefully a comfort position. It was only then she realized her covers were gone! With great confusion, Peach opened her eyes and looked around her room then she let out a small gasp.

Peach wasn’t in her room, she’s in the Dream World! Clouds of colors swirled around her and sparkles dance in the air. Peach’s heart jumped to her throat, remembering her first visit here, in the claws of… Princess Peach looked behind her to see the creature responsible for her being here. Antasma stood a silently, his yellow eyes staring her down like an unwelcome bug and a deep frown on his lips. His current form is his true self, however that doesn't make him any less scary.

Peach quickly stood up, back away from the King of Bats. Holding her hands to her chest, the princess looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Oddly enough that made Antasma’s frown deep, as if not happy with her fear towards him.

“W-what you do want Antasma?” Peach question, trying to sound brave even though it was hard to do. Neither Mario or Luigi is here to help her, so whatever happens to her… Peach shivered at the thought.

Antasma continued to stare at her, his cloak tightly wrapped around him and his head bow into his collar. He was so still, it’s unnerving! Slowly he blink then floated closer to her, Peach breathed in sharply and took a few steps backwards only to have her back collided with a dreamy wall. Fearing the worst, Peach tried to look around for an escape route and found only pits that lead to darkness. Looking back to the King of Bats, Peach gasped to find Antasma really close to her. Only a few feet away!

“Please don’t hurt me…” Mumbled Peach, pressing herself to the cloud wall and wishing she Mario was here. Then in an unexpected thing happened, Antasma backed away. The King of Bats floated back a yard away from Peach, enough to give her some breathing room but close as to not her run off.

Peach’s eyebrows rose up at him, leaning away from the wall. What’s… going on?

“Antasma…?” Peach said softly, this whole time, he didn’t say a word and only now Peach realized that there’s something off about him. He wasn’t stand tall and proud, there wasn’t a predatory gleam in his eyes, and there wasn’t a large toothy grin. In fact, he looked… small and tired, lost in thought and a storm of emotions.

The King of Bats seem to jolt out of his train of thought at the sound of her voice. He glared at her, upset about something. He rubbed his chest as if sore, all the while seemingly thinking. Then finally, he spoke.

“Your vish…” He simply asked, letting go of his cloak and allowed it to fall limp at his sides. Floating slightly close, his lips parted in a grimace. Peach leaned against the wall again, both fearful and confused. Huh? Antasma see to sense her confusion, he continued.

“Your forsaken vish has brought me much torment.” He said coldly, hands twitching and his glare deepening. Her wish…? Oh her wish! Honestly she almost forgot about that.

“I’m sorry?” She asked, her head slightly tilted. Clearly this was the wrong answer as Antasma snarl at her, thrusting his face into hers.

“SCREEEE!! Your! Vish! Has ruined me!” He snapped, claws thrust into the air in an exaggerated manner, frustration clear in his tone. Peach yelped in fear, shielding her head with her hands, and closed her eyes. She heard a hum of displeasure then silence. Risking a look, Peach parted some fingers and glanced at the King of Bats then she lowered her hands at the sight sh saw. Antasma has float back, a look of guilt written on his features, and a hand rubbing his chest.

“I do not understand this feeling.” He said after another pause, staring at the ground. “Vhatever I do, there this pain in my chest und I can not understand it.”

Peach search Antasma’s face, surely this was a trick. A trick to lower her guard and gain a chance to kidnap her again! And yet.... A little voice in her head told Peach that if the King of Bats wanted to kidnap her, surely he could have done it much sooner and much more straightforward than whatever this is. Peach noodled on the thought a little longer, watching Antasma pitiful stance, and watching his face for a sudden change.

“It… hurts Princess. It hurts to behave the vay I do. Vhere ever I look vhatever I do, I feel… I feel this PAIN in my chest. Like someone is twisting a knife vithin me.” Antasma continued to stare at the ground, his hand now resting on his collarbone. “I don’t understand… be side that YOU done this. Vhat have you done to me?! SHRIEEEK!!” 

Antasma then looked at Peach with a angry yet pained expression. Peach stared into the Bat King eyes, seeing the guilt behind his rage. Then it all made sense to her, his pain, the guilt in eyes, the way he acted. 

“I… I wished for you to have compassion Antasma, you’re feeling guilty about all the pain you caused.” Peach finally said, carefully leaning away from her wall and her hands clapped together. Antasma blinked twice before stumping Peach with what he said next.

“Vhat’s... Compassion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Antasma doesn't know how to deal with guilt! 
> 
> From this point onward, Antasma isn't going to SCREECH nor SHRIEK so much. Only when mad or excited. He will, though, sometimes 'chirp', 'click' 'chatter'. I always imagine him retaining some of his batty characteristics in the form of his speech.
> 
> This is going to be fun figuring him out and his interactions with the main trio. 0v0


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's keep this trainwreck going and see if Peach can explain what's it like to be a decent person!
> 
> Side note: This chapter is where Antasma starts to *Chirp* *Click* and other bat related noises!

[Antasma]

Antasma could only frown at Peach, not quite understanding. Com...pas.. sion? What in the Dream World is that?

"Vhat's Compassion?" He had asked, being completely honest to the Princess. Never in his life had he ever heard the word, or the very least never slowed down to listen to anybody. Tilting his head to the right, Antasma watched Peach's own confusion grew. Apparently his question was an odd one, judging by her mouth dropping a little and her shoulders slumping.

"Uuh… Well," Started the Peach, glancing around the Dreamy Realm as if hoping for it to suddenly provide her with the best answer. "Compassion… Hm, Compassion means that you feel the pain of others. Whether it be physical or emotional, and you grow concern for their well beings. When you do someone bad to a person you too will feel bad."

Peach gave the King of Bats a hopeful smile, hands clasped together over her chest. Antasma blinked once, twice then made a face.

"ECK! I hate it SCREEP, how do I get rid of it?!" He said flatly, crossing his arms. Peach's eyebrows knitted together in worry and started to fidget. Oh, he didn't like that… Antasma narrowed his eyes and leaned forward slightly. " Skee, Princess, is this permanent?"

"I… well, I-... I do believe so..." She stammered out, quite intimidated. There was a twang of guilt and Antasma had to relax his features before it disappeared.

Sighing heavily, Antasma turned to the side to think. There has to be a way to remove this 'compassion' in his chest! How can he rightfully rule when he can barely stop himself from keeling over in painful guilt! However… Deep down, he knew there is no way to undo a wish that came from the Dream Stone. Once you wish something, that's it. No more requests from the magical tencho colored stone. Perhaps if someone was to use the power of the Dream Stone to undo Peach's wish then it would be possible to remove this compassion. Hmm… But, who would wish for the Bat King?

...No one, no one will.

Suddenly, Antasma felt so alone. The thought made his shoulders slide down and hang his head a little. Sure he once he had brothers and sisters, however thanks to his unusual diet in his younger years, Antasma has evolved into something greater than a simple Dreamy Batty. Antasma is one of a kind, and for awhile he didn't mind it, he had more important things to do. Now? He's the only one of his kind.

"Uhm, A-Antasma…?" Antasma blinked, turning his head and looked back at Peach. She had a look of concern and that worry is directed towards him. He had to chuckle dryly, less than a month ago, her life was on the line thanks to him and now here she was worried about him.

He can not understand it…

"No, *Cheep* I'm not." He said truthfully, his head spinning a little at his realization. He then laughed dryly "Perhaps vill never be."

There was silence. Peach's frown deepen, seemingly sad. Good then maybe she will understand. Before Peach could do or say anything, Antasma suddenly perked up. His rather large ears twitching as he glanced up, as if hearing something… or someone. He then held up a hand, his middle finger pressed firmly on his thumb, "I do believe it is morning for you, Princess. *Chiiiir* It's time to vake up..."

There was a flash of confusion before she realized what he mean. She held out a hand, as if to stop him "Wha- W-wait a seco-!"

Antasma snapped his fingers loudly and the image of Dreamy Peach instantly shattered. He watched the pieces fall to the ground then dissolve into mist. Only when all of the pieces disappeared into the Dream World's surroundings did Antasma let out a shaky breath. Randomly picking a path, the King of Bats started to float away. No doubt that peach is going to tell Dreambert about their little exchange. Antasma sneered at the thought of clashing with Dreambert AGAIN.

Hm… Antasma wondered how he was doing. He last time he saw the Princely Pi'llo was when they were clashing at Neo Bowser Castle. Antasma's lips pulled back into a dreadful snarl, both he and Browser could had have it all and yet… Antasma sighed, stopped and stared up at the endless sky of the Dream World. He watched the clouds swirl and danced, Antasma could only wonder to himself…

'Vhat now?'

He was alone, no allies nor siblings to return to. Antasma bets that everyone in the Pi'illo Kingdom hates his guts so leaving the Dream World was out of the question. The Dream Stone is out of his reach, probably heavily guard or something. To be alone, is far more frightening than any battle.

The King of Bats wrapped himself up with his cloak, desiring something to comfort him. Closing his eyes, Antasma could only wonder the Dream World, once again until a deep sleep took hold of him…

Or the very least until something interesting occurs, but Antasma doubts that will ever happens.

[Peach]

Peach woke up with a start, jolting up in her bed. She blinked a few times, her eyes stringin against the bright world around her.

"My Word!" Said a very familiar voice, Peach turned her head to look at the owner of said voice. It was Toadsworth, dressed in his formal attire. "Princess are you ok?"

Princess Peach looked around the room, almost hoping there was a mass of colors and swirls. No, just the plan color of pale yellow walls of the hotel everyone slept in. Her eyes glanced at the door, seeing both Mario and Luigi were awake. They too seem to be a little worried, their suitcases resting on the ground and ready to approach the Princess if they felt needed.

"I…" Started Peach, holding her hands over her heart, "I think…. I think I meet Antasma in my dreams…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to thank everything who left kudos! It makes me really happy to see people enjoying my silly fan fic! <3
> 
> I also realized that Dreambert is just as bland as Antasma.... 
> 
> Let's fix that~!

I realized that Dreambert is just as bland as Antasma.... 

Let's fix that~!

Also also please be patient with me when it’s time for me to write in Mario’s perspective, this is all still new to me and I’m pretty nervous about accidentally making him out of character. ;u; (Also x3 I’m going going to attempt to write his accent. Just… nah Not comfortable yet XP )

[Dreambert]

Leaning back into his plush throne, Prince Dreambert sighed to himself. Eyes closed and head bowed, the prince was in deep thought. The Princely Pi’illo idly fiddled with the zipper like charm hanging from his neck. It all started out so normally. Today marked the third week of Antasma’s disappearance and Dreambert started to wonder if the Bat King will ever show up… it’s not like him to wait so long for an attack.

Then it finally happened. The morning was still young when he heard about Antasma, from Peach no less. Early in the morning, during breakfast, the Princess recalled the dream she had. Naturally everyone was worried for the princess’s safety. While Mario and Luigi were flabbergasted at the action the Bat King did, it was what Antasma DIDN’T do that surprised the Pi’llo Prince more. 

It was startlingly easy to break the mind through dreams, the thoughts and soul floated freely in the Dream World. It is the reason why Dreambert was so adamant to stopping Antasma’s plans and the reason he insists on traveling with the brothers into the Dream World. As mighty as they are, the two humans were not dream entities like him… Their minds were frail like glass compared to his or Antasma’s. With that being said, it baffled Dreambert to hear that ANTASMA of people didn’t shatter’s Peach’s mind, after all it sounded like he was pretty mad at her.

After breakfast, Dreambert separated from group to do some thinking, the pi’illo always thought better when he is moving his body around. His wanderings at lead him away from Pi'illo Blimport into the castle’s Throne room. Time may have passed and rotted away his homeland, yet the stone paths were still the same. It’s the one of few things that stood the test of time, and Dreambert was thankful for it.

Dreambert glanced around the Throne room when he arrived, a little surprised to be here of all places though he quickly got over it. The Brocks has done a fantastic job of rejuvenating both the room and the throne itself. They even had the right colors down. It made Dreambert happy to see this place so well repaired. Many memories were formed in this room, it used to be one of his favorite places in the castle. This room and the kitchens!

Memories of his past surfaced his mind as Dreambert gently placed a hand on the aged pillars. There was an ache in his heart, as he remembers his mother... He missed his mother. Missed the way she cradled him every night, missed those shining eyes that spoke many years of wisdom, and above all else, Dreambert missed her voice… Her voice commanded respect and yet instilled inspiration in the hearts and minds. Strong but gentle, fierce yet comforting...

 

The Prince shook his head quickly then huffed, his thoughts had wandered off. Lately his mind has been doing that, perhaps it can’t be helped. So much as changed after all, it was only natural that the prince thought about the past. What could have been and should have happened instead of all of this. All thanks to Antasma... Dreambert affectionately stroked the arm of the throne before rising up and away from the seat. The prince has a plan in mind. It’ll be difficult to track down the Nightmare Bat, yet it is not impossible. Every living creature has a certain energy unique to each individual and, with the right tools, one can see its trail. 

All Dreambert need is a pair of glasses. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Turns out finding tungsten framed glasses is a lot harder then Dreambert originally thought. THe prince finds it rather odd that most glasses of today is made out of hard plastic! Whatever that stuff is… It was must later in the day, before the prince could finally track down a decent pair of metal framed glasses. It may not be tungsten but these steel frame will do.

Prince Dreambert causally floated around the hidden house with in the Mushrise Park. Along with him was Eldream, Mario, Luigi, a handful of able bodied pi’illo guards, and oddly enough Princess Peach with Toadsworth glued to the hip. The latter had insisted on coming with them, for reasons Dreambert can not understand. Of all people, Peach was worried for the King of Bats and it baffled the prince. Less than a month ago, Antasma wouldn’t have hesitated on killing her or worst! Yet here she is, hands held together over her chest like she’s fearing for a loved one. Thankfully Mario has talked some sense into her and she won't be entering the Dream World but sadly she refused to leave. So here she stands, with him on her left and Toadsworth on her side.

The Prince watched Mario and Luigi talking to each other in rapid Italian, most likely coming up with plans to confront Antasma. Each of them held special items of interest, mainly mushrooms and small jars of honey. Dreambert is pretty sure that’s honey… Either way, it’s nice to see the two humans so well prepared and coordinated.

Glancing to the other side of the bed, Dreambert saw Eldream conversing with the guards. He’s no doubt reinstating warnings about Antasma, after all it’s only been weeks since they were freed yet the dark power of the Nightmare Chunks still lingers… Dreambert felt like he should go to his personal guards and comfort them somehow, he’s their future king! A king should care for his people, no matter the title!

… And yet...

Dreambert didn’t move where he floated. His eyes drifted down and his mind started to wander away. He idly stroked his thumb against the magically infused glasses frame, trying to calm his nervous stomach. Dreambert felt a little shame for being nervous, why should he? The prince basically has a small army with him… Perhaps… Perhaps the very last time he faced Antasma is when they were perched atop Neo Bowser Castle, fighting for their lives and the fate of the world. It’s hard to forget the gleam of his teeth as he smiled wickedly, nor his shrieks of rage against the Princess. A small shiver ran down the pi’illo prince’s body.

It honestly frightened the pi’illo prince how far gone the once hurtless Dream Batty is. It also didn’t help that his memories of the past mingled with recent… Especially that laugh... Dreambert forcefully stopped his train of thought, took a deep breath, and exhale slowly. Now it’s not the time to relive bad memories! He ignored the worried glance from Peach. Thankfully she didn’t say anything and her eyes returned to the brothers. Dreambert’s eyes followed too.

Dreambert was secretly thankful that the human brother insisted on helping him and his guards to hunt down Antasma. Speaking of which...

Dreambert looked up from his thoughts and towards the pair. Seems like they were ready, Luigi was already sitting on the overfully fluffy bed and Mario is walking towards him.

“Are you ready?” Dreambert asked, straightening up a little. Mario’s answer was a firm nod then his attention turned to Princess Peach stood towards him.

“Mario,” Peach started, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Please be careful, I have a feeling that this is different… This isn’t like your other encounters...”

“Don’t worry Peach.” Mario said, confidence shining in his eyes and placed his hand on hers. “Me and everyone else will be a okey!”

Dreambert watched the exchange, choosing to believe Mario’s words than his anxiety. Floating forward, Dreambert made his way to the bed and to Luigi. Looking down, Dreambert had to smile, just a little. The human was all ready laying on his back, fighting away sleep and dutifully waiting for everyone else. Truly this man could just sleep anywhere and at any time.

The Prince suddenly felt a presence and turned around to see Eldream. The elder pi’illo placed a hands on Dreambert’s shoulders in a comforting manner. Seems like Eldream noticed Dreambert’s anxiety.

“My prince,” Eldream said softly, “Everything will be fine. This isn’t like the first time we fought Antasma in the Dream World and it won't end with tragedy.”

Dreambert closed his eyes tightly and breathed in then nodded. He exhaled once again before looking into Eldream’s eyes. Yes things are different…

“And yet…” Dreambert said, his over just above a whisper “It all feels the same-”

Eldream suddenly held up a finger, interrupting the prince. A bold move to make yet a necessary one. He’s old enough to know where that sentence is going.

“Shush now.” He said, “We all remembered that day well, and trust me when I say that everyone is too frightened at the thought of history repeating itself.”

Eldream lowered his hand and continued,

“However, like I said, everything will be fine. Not only we learned from our mistakes, we have gained powerful allies.” Eldream nodded towards the sleepy Luigi and his words also implied Mario too “Whatever Antasma is planning, we will thwart it! And this time, Antasma will be defeated.”

The elder pi’illo gently placed his hand on the prince’s cheek for a brief second before removing himself from Dreambert’s presence. Prince Dreambert saw Mario walking toward himself, head held high and eyes bright. 

‘Yes things are different.’ Thought Dreambert to himself as he and Mario shared a nod before turning to Luigi. Seeing this as the sign that everyone is ready, he willingly allowed sleep to take him. Sighing deeply, Luigi’s body went limp and the portal to the Dream World cracked open.

‘Everything is different’ Dreambert repeated to himself, putting on the glasses and stared into the swirling mass of colors in front of him.

‘Antasma… We’re coming for you!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no way Antasma didn't cause trauma in the pi'illoes and there's no way Dreambert isn't a little scared of him. Yay anxiety!! ... wait no that's a bad thing.
> 
> Also also please be patient with me when it’s time for me to write in Mario’s perspective, this is all still new to me and I’m pretty nervous about accidentally making him out of character. ;u; (Also x3 I’m going going to attempt to write his accent. Just… nah Not comfortable yet XP )
> 
> Comments are welcome! :D


End file.
